Crazy Mode
Crazy Mode is an extremely hard mode in Garden Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This mode is played out exactly like the Garden Ops mode but it is extremely difficult. This mode still consists of a team of 4 players, where they have to plant and defend a garden from 10 very hard waves of zombie ferocity. If the team succeeds in defending their garden, they must escape to the landing zone and remain there in a limited amount of time before they win. Overview A few things to look out for in Crazy Mode: all the zombies have 1,2 times more HP, more damage and 100% accuracy. There are more variants of zombie heroes to face against. As more variants come in, the game will put in some of the most toughest and dangerous zombie variants heroes the team would have to face. The more waves the team completes, the more the variety of zombie classes they would face. For example, Foot Soldiers would debut as early as Wave 1, and then it will mix it up between Camo Rangers or another Foot Soldier variant. In Garden Warfare 1, it appears to be randomly mixed between what kind of zombie hero variants the plants would face. The waves would mix it up between random Foot Soldier, Scientist, Engineer variants, Cricket Stars, Baseball Stars, etc. The bosses all have increased health, increased damage, and are more intelligent. If you face off against any zombie fire variants, the burn effect would do 6 damage over time to you. For toxic variants, it's 2 damage over time. Crazy Mode doesn't really affect the Special Waves as much but just makes the zombies much harder to vanquish. In Garden Warfare 2, like the original, the majority of zombie heroes are variant-based. Foot Soldiers debut on Wave 1, like the original. Then it will mix it up between Electricians and Camo Rangers on later waves. For the boss waves, the team must be extremely careful because it will get overwhelming real quickly when the game mixes it up with Scientists and Super Brainz variants (including Toxic Brainz). But after the boss waves, the waves will mix up between Cricket Stars, Foot Soldier variants, Mechs, and Berserkers. Unlike the original, this second game's Crazy Mode will have Berserkers appear at a more constant rate. Sometimes, they'll replace the regular All-Stars! As usual, after the team successfully defends their garden, they must go the landing zone in order to escape. Zombies will constantly attack the team as they are trying to escape. Also, unlike Graveyard Ops, a zombie boss will instantly spawn the moment the Crazy Dave instructs the team to go the landing zone. Vanquishing the boss is optional, though but it's a good idea to get rid of it because you and your team are going to have a hard time trying to escape. Especially if that boss is a Yeti Zombie. Strategies To beat Crazy Mode, it's a matter of a great deal of teamwork and a matter of luck to complete it. Always have a stockful of pot plants to plant, especially Heal Flowers. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-10 at 8.26.31 PM.png|Mystic Flower reviving a Zen Cactus, while fighting two Goalie Stars Screen Shot 2018-05-28 at 5.48.36 PM.png|A Mystic Flower fighting a Toxic Brainz in the fifth wave Plasma Pea fighting Mech Gargantuar as the team heads to the landing zone! .png|Plasma Pea fighting a Mech Gargantuar as the team heads to the Landing Zone Screen Shot 2018-05-29 at 5.36.19 PM.png|A Rock Pea fighting two Cricket Stars and an All-Star on the normal seventh wave Alien Flower fighting Breakfast Brainz and a Mech Gargantuar.png|Alien Flower fighting Breakfast Brainz and a Mech Gargantuar Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Modes